5 Minute Girlfriend
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Can you be my girlfriend for five minutes?" Thats how it start...too bad he didn't come with a warning label or something! Punk/OC
1. Can you be?

**SO WHO IS READY FOR SOME DOCTOR LOVE! OH YEA!  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO LOVE IT!  
Ok so here is 5 minute girlfriend!  
Thank you all who read my things!  
You make me smile every time  
I look at my profile!  
Much love my loves!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS But my girl is mine. All mine Muahahaha!**

* * *

"Will you be my girlfriend for five minutes?" That's what he asked me. Who the hell was this guy? Before I could even ask that his lips covered mine, entwining me into this kiss that I never thought could even happen. I didn't know his name...hell I didn't even know my name! His tongue slowly entered my mouth, both sides battling for dominance which I was sure to win (Always have). His kiss was amazing...and I guess him having a tongue and lip ring had something to do with it.

It was nice kinda. The feeling of a guys arm wrap around your back, holding you close till you felt actually safe. No words to intervene the silent conversation that were only meant for lips and heavy breaths. I felt his lips pulling away from mine reluctantly and with a sudden shutter our head hit together

"You have two minutes left." I muttered. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. It was actually a really sweet smile. His eyes went to the side to take a quick glance, his hands resting on my face to bring it once more to the silent conversation. Is this the invitation to round two? Our lips just about met--

"Phil?" a chick cleared her throat, which made the guy stop dead in his tracks. Phil? What the fuck kind of name was that? Wait never mind I shouldn't be the one to talk I am named after a fucking fairy tale. I couldn't help but to look at the chick. You know those times when you first look at someone and already know everything about them...yeah, well that was this little red headed chick.

A cock tease, that's what this chick was. A mother fucking dick sucking cock tease. I mean she just looked like a typical one. Also I could be wrong but most of the time I am dead on when it comes to figuring people out. She had large gray eyes, blow job eyes as they call them here, and for fuck sakes she had the matching pair of lips! Ha, this shit was great! Her hair was flaming! I don't know why but I had the urge to go and pull the weave out to see if anything on her was real. She had that innocent look, ya know that look you see on the cover of playboy, and if she didn't make it anymore obvious her playboy bunny shirt was almost falling off her caramel skin shoulder.

"Maria..." he answered, then looked at me as if I was the one who forced him into the kiss. I swear if he starts to blame shit on me...I swear to God I will go ape shit, and that is something you can count on.

"Phil..." she stated just flatly. her blow job, puppy eyes turning to look at me with this face of disgust.

"Jeff." Phil nodded next to me, as I looked in his direction. There was a very large man next to her....one with way too many colors in his hair. Ha, it reminded me of my gay roommates flag in our apartment.

"Who is she?" her voice went into a low growl which really meant, 'Who the fuck is she and why is she all over you?'

The guy who made out with me stared at me then at the playboy bunny. In his eyes I could tell he wanted to grab her and make sure no one can take her besides him, but I guess that is natural way to feel when your ex-girlfriend around.

"Why would you care?" he spat, grabbing me so my waist was just about plastered onto his side. Ok, I get it, the kiss was something he did so he could get this girl mad. Heh, nothing new to me at all.

"Jeff why don't you take the little puppet out on the dance floor. I need to talk to Punk." she spat his name. Ok, I'm just going to say this...if she fucks with me then I swear my pocket knife will be lodged deep into her fake body. Bitch, at least I'm 100% Natural. The man she called Jeff, followed her orders like a good little dog, grabbing me by my arm to push me bac to the dance floor. Deeper, and deeper we went into the crowd and I was getting nervous. I mean I just lost my five minute boyfriend and I'm scared for his life being sucked out by this succubi!

"Do you know your hair looks like a gay pride flag?" I questioned, maybe this would make him let me go. The guy rolled his eye looking down at when I felt his arm snake around my waist. His lips came so close to mine.

"Do you know how to not be a smart ass?" he asked. What the hell? I'm so not a smart ass!

"No.." I muttered.

"Good, I like that in a girl."

Was he seriously just hitting on me? Are we being serious now? I would rather a rock at the moment, but whatever, he seemed nice enough. His hands graze my skin with the lightest touch. This was fucking crazy, no not fucking crazy something else, but I can't get any other word to describe it. His hands once again started to feel around my body when someone came behind me, holding my waist like I was their property.

"Hey, Jeff since when do you take other people's girlfriends, cause I thought that was Adam's dig." I recognized my five minute boyfriend's voice. I felt this huge smile force it's way onto my face just by the sound.

"She's not your girlfriend Phil." he puffed out his chest like a big bafoon. I watched as my 'boyfriend's face turned a bright shade of purple. Hell no, oh no! I had to do the first thing that came to my mine. My arm reached out grabbing his face just to only clash it with mine. My body pushed on his, as his arms somehow snaked around my body.

"Actually you should get it the first time when he says something, he is my boyfriend and I am his girlfriend." I stopped the kiss, staring at the rainbow in front of me.

"Jeff!" the bunny called out before he could even answer. The eyes of the rainbow demon pulled away, staring at the bunny girl like a piece of hot meat. Man...if I had that the boy would be down on the floor in two minutes.

"Hey, ya know what let me go to my man and you can get to your whore." I pulled on my sweetest smile and walked away, grabbing the hand of my 'boyfriend.' "Ya wanna get out?" I called. Phil grabbed my waist once more, bringing his lips to mine once more.

"Sorry, Maria was watching, had to play the part." he smirked. I nodded holding his hand to only bring it to my lips.

"Then lets really get out of here." I raised only my eyes to where he stared. The boy nodded like a good dog, pulling me out of the group. The cool air cooled my red cheeks when Phil pulled me onto the cold brick wall, our lips lingering to where he almost put the pressure on mine. This night...was going to be wild; I can feel it run through my bones.


	2. Della Valentine?

**A/N- Well here it is! Since people love his then here is some more!  
Much love to all o you! I love you guys and you know how much  
you mean to me! Go vote on my page!  
Much love once more!  
Peace and love everyone!  
!Hattress!

* * *

**

"So chick pea you have a name?" he asked. Oh shit, I never told him my name huh? My throat goes dry as soon as he tried to move away. Why did we have to go to that? He was actually making me warm.

"Why do we have to go through that whole stage? I mean you're only my boyfriend for five minutes, why do we have to bother?" My body slides through his arms like water slipping through someone's fingers. That's what this relationship was, water through fingers, but by the look on his face it seemed that his fingers were trying to grasp the water tightly.

"Why not know your name? I mean maybe I want a girlfriend for ten, twenty minutes; then I think after the twenty minute a name is in order for." he was witty, a good witty...I like it. I felt my eyes roll when his glare was intensifying. Ok, Ok, so I should give him my name.

"How long you want me to be your girlfriend for then?" I asked. He said over twenty minutes, and right now we are nothing so I don't have to saw a word.

"How about for the rest of the night? That's more then twenty minutes right?" cheeky, thats what he was, fucking cheeky, but of coarse being the fool that I am I can try to be as cheeky as him.

"Yeah, but also why should I bother since by tomorrow night you might pick on another illegal girl to be your next one night girlfriend." I smirked. The look on his face was priceless; it was like I hit him across the face with a frying pan.

"Oh… God, how old are you?" he asked, almost stuttering each word that came out, "Please say over the age of eighteen."

I laughed, I mean I had to, come on I know I look over the age of seventeen so I don't understand why he even thought I was serious for a moment. Wow...God I hoped I looked over the age of seventeen

"I'm twenty-three." I nodded, which made the bad boy let out a breath. At least he was at ease more then me now. I mean did I REALLY have to tell him my name? Yeah, I know, his name can't be as bad as mine, but still it is weird for people who actually know where my name is from to judge what I look like.

"So, girlfriend for the rest of the night...what do I have to do to get a name from you?" he asked with such a tone to his voice I didn't know what to make him do for me. Should I make him run around in circles while acting like a baboon?

"How about you run around naked in Time Square?" I side smirked, hey maybe he would do it...I know I would so enjoy it. Phil quirked a brow, and shrugged, starting to tug at his clothes. Oh God, he was serious. My eyes grazed over his body, watching, as his clothes were almost ready to shed. Wow, he was serious, "Ok, ok don't worry about it...seriously don't...my name..." I was hesitant, ok just get it over with, "I'm Della..." it took a lot of me to even tell him that. I wonder if he knows where the name is from.

My eyes were glancing at his face to see if anything was going to come up, like any jokes, but it seemed to me he was just thinking. What was he going to say? Was he going to make fun? Ya know what if he did he can go fuck off....I didn't ask or throw myself at him like he did for me.

"Pretty name kid." he laughed, fixing his clothes from the previous strip, "Now I have to ask...was that so hard?" Yes it was hard thank you very much, how would he like it if his name was ridiculous...wait I lied, Phil is kind of ridiculous

"Yeah, I guess so but in the end your not named after a fairy tail." I muttered rolling my eyes. My now night was really going to get interesting. I watched as Phil's eyes arched with a slight curve in a weird way. Was he thinking? I don't know, but whatever he was doing looked really attractive with his features. Ah Del stop! It's just going to be one night, one night and it is over...but the thing is what if I don't want the night to be over.

"The Gift of the Magi!" his voice shrilled into an excited tone like a fourth grader getting the answer right on his test. What the hell was this, and why did I find him so nerd, geeky, cute? I opened my mouth but no words were coming out. Ok, well I was a bit scared onto why he even knew that.

"Yes, well…ya know what never mind I don't want to know why you know that story or why you knew my name from that." I laughed.

His eyes glared into mine with this intense fire I didn't know what I was going to do. There was something weird about him, like, I don't know just something weird. For one he was covered in tattoos and yeah he had piercing so I guess I can put that I the weird category, but there was something, like déjà vu or something, like I met him before…yeah I know sounds crazy, but I couldn't help shake that feeling.

"So does Della come with a last name?"

Shit, now that he might have to run around naked for.

"Valentine." I mutter pressing my ring covered index finger, "Della Valentine." Is all I could say. My God at this moment did I realize that my name sounded like a stripper on crack.

"Pretty cool name." he pulled his lips over his teeth to hide the laughter. Man I don't need this.

"Ya know what, I don't want to talk about this now, so Phil, what is it you want to do now that you have a couple of hour girlfriend?" the subject was now changed, and will stay that way.

"Well what can you show me?"

"I can show you the stars." I smiled. Yeah it sounded corny but there was a reason for it.

"The stars?" he asked, his body getting closer to mind due to the fact that people were pushing past. Not that I minded of course, I mean I do like the attention for now, "Well then Della, " he reached out for my hand, "Take me to the stars then."

Too bad the boy didn't know what he just asked for.


	3. Can You See How Amazing I am?

**A/N- Love me more yet? Yeahhh boy! Well I love you guys!  
Vote on my page and all the love in the world!  
Nine, MrsRKOCena, justkimmy, B0ttumofdabottle,  
GoddessWriteroftheNight, awprncss4386, jojocheer28, RatedRCouture.  
Heh, I guess you guys like this huh?  
Well keep it up and please look at my new note! I love you all so very much! Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!**

**I own Della and not Phil, but if I did…man!

* * *

**

The streets were crowed, the air smelt like the amazing New York stench of food on the streets and peanuts sold by the peanut guys on 42nd street. This was the life; well this was my life since I was the one who actually lived here. I looked over at Phil who clenched my hand with an iron fist and looked around like a tiny teenager looking forward to having sex for the first time. (See note: I was nervous more then excited really)

"Del?" his voice caught my ear and all I could think of were bad dirty things by just the sound of his vocal cords, like when I saw my really hot friend Jack try and strip…just bad, dirty things crossed my mind.

"Why me?" I asked, yeah it was a dumb thing to say, ya know being all random and all, but I was curious. I watched as his eyes drank in every expression on my face to see if I was kidding or not, but then he chuckled nervously and shook his head trying to find a way to get out of my words. Oh no, no, no

"You really want to know?"

"Sure, hit me with it." I nodded, rolling my eyes away. If he was going to say something dickish then I could punch him in the face and leave him here for all the city rats to feed on. That would be a funny sight.

"You were just around my height." He chuckled. I'm sorry I think he might have to repeat that again…what?

"Should I take that as a good thing? My heart was somewhere in my stomach when opened his mouth and the pretty, dumb words tumbled out. His eyes glanced into mine, and for one moment I swear he was trying to tell me sorry , but I just wouldn't listen.

"Heh, I was joking actually." He laughed. Thank God because I was counting the ways in my mind on how to kill him and depose of the body, sad, but true. Phil cracked a smile, reaching his lips over to touch my cheek with this slight pressure that I couldn't help but to want more, "You were the first girl I watched come in, and from that moment I knew I needed to meet you somehow." That sounded a lot better then whatever he said before.

I glanced back up into his eyes, catching the small flickers of red in his hazel eyes when he smiled, and yes they were gorgeous, oh yeah they were. His smile caught me the most, taking me back to when my ex boyfriend just had to smile at me and everything I said and knew was just mush. Now I'm not comparing this guy to my ex, but he just has THE smile, and when I mean THE smile, it's the smile where you look at it you will do anything for it. (See note: I'm pathetic for any smile really)

"I want to know now girlfriend what is there to do?" he asked me so casual while leaning onto a porn shop building. It is sad that when looking at him under those lights I secretly was thinking about him in a porno? I would so watch something that!

I pressed my lips together thinking about what was going on the amazing city of New York. There was the parks, there was Time Square, there was also the club I was working at a band in which I was dying to see ever since my boss told me about them. Yeah I made up my mind…the concert it was.

"Concert first, then we can go and do other things." I bit my lip, what was it only about 10pm? I was told the band didn't start till about 10:30pm?

"What kind of concert?"

"Secret, just trust me." I giggle like a five year old girl in Disney. There was just one thing I had to do…hide the celebrity and make myself a normal guy, "But first we need to make some stops."


End file.
